shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryu and Gyu
Ryu & Gyu (龍＆圭, ''Ryuu & Gyuu'') or otherwise known as the Twin Terrors (追儺恐怖, Tsuin Tero[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']), are the current bodyguards and personal assistance of Donsai Sujata of the Sujata Pirates and are second in command of Donsai's Elite. Originally the two twins were renowned assassins who did jobs in two; they had done several jobs in trying to assassinate several of the revolutionary officers and personal. They had worked for Bestia Oculta originally, as his bodyguards. But the two were gifts to Donsai for public coming out as the “leader” of The Oculta Coalition . Since then the twins have been severing Donsai ever since, they had made a name for themselves in the new world as the Twin Terrors. Because of how strong they are and how young they are to hold such power. The twins most famous crimes include of taking on a vice-admiral and defeating him, also in the assassination of three different revolutionary officers. Thus earning them a bounty of 13,300,000 for such crimes as. Their days as Bestia’a bodyguards and personal assassins. Becoming Donsai’s bodyguard and carrying out his orders, assassinating others and secret missions. Taking on a vice-admiral and defeating him. Taking out 3 different revolutionary officers, with this the twins set out to make their new master happy and do as ordered. Appearance Ryu & Gyu both wear the same clothes and look exactly the same way (with the exception of their hair). They wear a black formal suit with a white shirt under it. They also have a red tie. Gyu's hair reaches over her shoulders and Ryu's is shoulder length. They are albino so they have red eyes and a somewhat grey skin. During their days as members of the Oculta coalition the twins had worn a a black cloak over their suits with the coalition symbol on the back of it. tyu67.jpg|Ryu (left) and Gyu (right), standing guard outside of Donsai's quarters. fdghtry.png|A close of both Ryu and Gyu's facial features. Personality Little is known about the twins, the one thing that Bestia had commented about the twins. Is that they are tremendously loyal to their master, even during the days as his servants. Bestia didn't have to lift a finger and they would know whenever their master needs them. As from their tremendous loyalty, compared to that of a samurai. The twins seems to be totally in sync with each other, they finish each others sentences and move in step with each other. However the twins mostly don't speak with others, as they remain silent in the presences of Donsai and the officers of the Sujata Crew. But whenever around opponents they are rather cruel and sadistic, they just do as ordered even if it is to attack an ally. They have been trained for years to ignore the feelings they have and do as ordered, thus why they make a good pair of assassins. They have compassion or heart at that matter, to those who suffer or the begs of their opponents. But one thing that the twins hate is disloyalty to their master or to the cause, this was first shown during their days as Bestia's bodyguards. They were able to smell out rebellion, with a quick and swiftly death to those who wished to betray their master. Relationships Sujata Pirates Among the Sujata Pirates, there is a degree of fear from then normal members. This was first seen whenever Yao Mi had ran into the twins, she was scared by their appearance and the fact that they finished each others sentences, thus they had made Yao Tinman to warn them that if they hurt Yao Mi he wouldn't think twice to kill them. Then turning to the members of Donsai's Elite, among them they have a high respect for each other. Since the twins are second in command they have authority over the other members whenever Ryba is gone. They seems to have a high respect for Ryba as well. Donsai Sujata With Donsai the twins are extremely loyal to him, he seems to use the twins to their fullest abilities. But he does have a high respect for them and tier abilities, he had intrusted his life with them and he is assured that they will protect it. Abilities and Powers As members of Donsai's elite and said to be the second strongest of the group, it is assumed that the twins are extremely powerful. Regardless of tier current age, they have shown to be excellent fighters, assassins and strategists. The twins seem to do everything in twos, such examples as, Ryu would attack from the right and Gyu from the left. They also seem to travel as one, this ability has shown that one of the twins travels in the shadow of the other. Aside from their combat skills, they twins have authority over the lesser members of Donsai's elite. Whenever Ryba is absent they are given command of the group and whenever they were members of the Oculta Coalition they had power over all of the officers and members. They have shown to be stealthy to the point that they can sneak into a home without even the target knowing. They also have a great knowledge different assassination styles and forms. As martial artists they also are expected to be powerful fighter, thus why they become double trouble. Weapons The twins both carry a black rifle with a bayonet attached to the top. Both have extreme expertise with their rifles, to the fact that they are completely accurate, even when dodging. They also both use a pair of Jian swords and often they will switch swords and rifles in mid battle. Fighting Style '''Twin Kenpo (ツインスタイル, Literally Meaning "Twin Style")is a fighting style known to the twins, they have shown to use this as their main fighting style. This style involves the two switching between strikes and attacks, such examples one twin might hand his rifle or sword off to the other and use both to attack an opponent, as the other twin grabs onto the opponent from behind. This style can be hard to combat because the opponent has to worry about two opponents and not just one. Haki As stated by Donsai all of the members of his crew have haki and know how to use it, but rather an odd case for the twins. Ryu has confirmed to be a master of Kenbunshoku Haki and Gyu is a master of Busoshoku Haki. But both of the twins have revealed to have Haoshoku Haki and use it to its fullest extend. Rokushiki As confirmed by Ryba who had developed a technique very similar to the Te-Awase, Ryba had revealed that Ryu & Gyu both have a Doriki level close to 1900. Not surpising for a member of Donsai's elite, the twins have confirmed that they have a master of all of the techniques. Thanks to both Ryba, Bestia and Donsai teaching them of how to use their power with these techniques. *'Kami-e Odori' (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' *'Kami-e Kanshou' (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. *'Kami-e Genshou' (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. *'Geppo Odori' (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. *'Geppo 'Renda (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. *'Geppo Gouka' (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons *'Rankyaku Nami' (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. *'Rankyaku Renda' (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. *'Shigan Renda '(利益, Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”) ''the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. *'Shigan Sen''' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. *'Shigan Oshi' (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. *'Soru Tama' (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. *'Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”)- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. *'Terepouto' (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. *'Tekkai Shirudo' (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. *'Tekkai Renda' (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. *'Tekkai Hei' (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. *'Rokuogan Inpakuto' (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Navigation Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Rokushiki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Pirate Category:Assassin Category:Sujata Pirates Category:Female Category:Donsai's Elite Category:Bodyguard Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User